The Other Here
by cyberspyderweb
Summary: Three girls are trasported into the Naruto world for unknown reasons. They are captured and handed over to most scariest man alive! The one, the only Ibiki Morino. Can he break them or will they break him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the great Naruto series or any of the character created by the most intelligent person on earth. But I do love it very much. So much in fact i've decide to write a fan fic about it! Yah!Hope you Ibiki lovers enjoy this ones for you! And some made up characters as well this my own story and my own views.If they resemble you don't take it personally just be honored. Oh I used some name from DBZ and X-files too I don't own them also but their so cool oh and Inuyasha. Be kind and review!

_**The Other Here**_

Chapter one: Waitress Party

Tasia Chouzu was waiting to be picked up by her best friend Amaya Morino. Tonight was going to be a blast the yearly Bar party was known all around the small town as being the best! Alway so much fun and the party usually ended up going to around 7 in the morning or later. She stood outside waiting and humming to herself. she was always singing or humming to whatever got stuck in her head. This time it was Bad boy by Cascada. she loved any music with a good beat. The party for her bar "Sammies Barstool" . she waitressed there and did any other work that needed to be done. She worked there for 6 months now and enjoyed every minute of it. Amaya was her best friend since she was 8 and her other best friend was Jade Yamcha who knew her since she was 10. They were always together. they all had very different personality's but got along just fine. They were going to meet Jade at the bar. She heard her cell phone ring and reached deep into her pocket to get it.

Tasia: Hello your inside Tasia"s pants how may I help you?

Jade: You can help me by never saying that to me ever again! EEwwwwwwwwww!

Tasia: Don't be such a prude Jade! I know your not so innocent!

Jade : whatever so like where are you right now?

Tasia: Just waiting on Amaya as usual she is always so late! I just can't wait to be there already. So where are you?

Jade: That's the problem hun, I'm stuck at my cousin's house alone my car broke down . Do you think you could swing by and pick me up?

Tasia: Do you have to ask? Which cousin left or right?

Jade: Your going to kill me right!

Tasia: Shit! Fine we will be there in like 25 minutes or so. You know if it was anybody else I'd say no right?

Jade: I love you guys you are the best and you know it right?

Tasia: Yes we do. That road is so spooky and whindy. How do you even go up there when nobody's home seriously! If I had to come get you on my own I really wouldn't come! I'm scared even though I'm going to be with Amaya!

Jade: It's not that bad your only scared because it's dark outside right now! You've been here like 5 times before in the daytime.

Tasia: Why would anyone want to live up there all alone?

Jade: This place was my grandmothers and once she died my cousin took it over it's not that bad your just a scardy cat!

Tasia:Am not

Jade:Are too!

Tasia: Am not!

Jade: I'm not scared. hey but guess what's totally weird?

Tasia: Your cousins house?

Jade: Tasia get over it. No not that. The locket my mother gave is like glowing different colors! Crazy huh?

Tasia: Didn't that happen last full moon? You said you thought you could hear it humming or something? So like what did your aunt say about that?

Jade: She wasn't really clear but said it had something to do with a complete change in my life. So it must mean I'm going like change some how.

Tasia: Cool maybe your going to open your own like Dojo or something ninja or School the the gifted or maybe even a restaurant!

Jade: Shut up Tasia! Dojo I'm not old enough and I already teach there. School for the gifted well stupid kids bug me. A restaurant? Like so not happening!

Tasia:Maybe your going to get a boyfriend! A big strong ninja man who will impress you by kicking your ass! And giving you weapons!!!

Jade: OMG You really think so? Let me put on my best training gear and make up! Tee-Hee!!!

Tasia:Don't make fun it could happen some day for you you know! Where is the chick always so late!

Jade: That's Amaya for you! So phone me when your almost here okay? Then I can show you this locket. It's a bit creepy and being in this house alone does not help any.

Tasia:Told you it's a spooky house!

Jade:Just get here okay?

Tasia: Yah yah luv you babe of the freaky locket

Jade: Luv you too Blondie

Tasia:HEY!

Jade hung up leaving Tasia with a mock growl. She turned her head to see headlights coming up the drive way. She quickly checked herself over in her compact mirror to make sure she looked good. Which she always did anyways. She had long black hair, alight complexion which made her light hazel eyes stick out almost glowingly. Amaya pulled up to the trailer and jumped out smiling.

Amaya:Hey betch waz up?

Tasia: What took you so long this time I thought you got into a car accident and already called the cops. There out searching for you right now as we speak!

Amaya:Liar! Sorry but I had to practice with my Sensei. He wouldn't let me go without 50 reps. You know how it is.

Tasia: No I don't! I don't know anything about fighting or ninja stuff I'm not like you or Jade. I wish I was! But sadly I'm not. I'm a loner!

Amaya:Whatever so ready to go or what?

She grabbed the mirror to look at herself she flipped her brown shoulder length hair and puckered her lips. Her green eyes looked over at Tasia.

Amaya: Yup I've still got it!

Tasia: Yes you do.

Amaya: So has Jade got a hold of you?

Tasia:Yah and her car broke down so we have to go pick her up at her cousin house. And guess which one?

Amaya:No! Why that one I hate that house it's so spooky and weird and freaky all at once especially at night! Why? Oh for the love of everything holy why? Okay let's go!

Tasia: Love the outfit you have to let me borrow it sometime!

Amaya: Yah right, you borrow and I never see it again. Oh love the boots how the hell are they supposed to be comfortable?

They were 2' inch heeled boots.

Tasia: They go with the outfit an i've already broke them in so they are comfortable.

It was a 20 minute drive to get to Jades cousins road. They just talked and listened to music on the way. Oh they lived in a small town and community so all the houses were far apart kinda like a farming community. People from small town know what I mean.

Amaya: Here it goes! On to the haunted house!

Tasia: If I don't survive you can have all my clothes and everything I own!

Amaya: Oh so I get all my clothes back and then what little you have?

Tasia: Shut up! But yes , yea you do!

Amaya: Okay fair enough.

They drove up the drive way and up to the house slowly. It was a bit of a drive. So Tasia pulled out her cell phone.

Tasia: Hi Jade we are rounding the corner so come out so we can leave the haunted manor of hell!

Jade: Okay I'm coming out. But you really do over exaggerate you know that right?

Tasia: I'm well aware of that thank you and I wish for you to keep you opinions to your self!

Jade: (laughing) Sure only if you keep your opinions to yourself about my last boyfriend!

Tasia : Sorry no deal I can live with being a chicken but as for Theo now way! He's the biggest idiot on the planet and a jerk!

Jade: Fine what ever.

Jade came out and locked up the house behind her. She looked so cute. She was a natural blond and of course had the most beautiful blue eyes to match. She was the cheeky one out of the group and we usually had to keep her from making bad decisions. Like picking fights with guys and girls over something so small as an elbow rub, by accident.

Jade: But just to let you know if Kai does come around again I'm kicking the living crap out of him got it?!

Tasia: Fine do it he does deserve it. If I was normal he wouldn't of cheated on me. It's just that...

Jade: Tasia your to kind , too soft and deserve better for your self and we're here to help you see that! He's dog meat as soon as I see him!

Amaya: Only because I beat him stupid first ha!

Tasia: You two knock it off! Fine I'm sorry for bringing up Theo! Let's just change the topic of how I suck !

Amaya: You don't suck Tasia You just need a little more taking care of and we are happy to do that for you.

Tasia: Fine you can take care of me it's not like I can do it myself.

Jade: Well you can't but we love you anyways because your our little song bird. So what do you plan on singing tonight anyways? Rap or Dance?

Tasia: What do you feel like grooving to tonight?

Amaya: Dance! I just want to let loose and shake my ass!

Jade: Dance compotision tonight so r&b too! I'll beat everyone!

Amaya: With your fists or your dancing?

Jade: Both!

All the girls started to laugh as they drove back down the hill towards the road. Suddenly there was something that ran across the road at fast speed. Amaya slammed on the brakes which caused the car to skid off to the side off the gravel road. They all screamed as the car came to a sudden halt.They all looked at each other before getting out to see if everything was okay. All three began to look around to see if they could find anything. Jade's locket suddenly started to glow super bright almost like a flashlight.

Jade: Hey guys look at this my locket id glowing again!

The other two ran over.

Tasia: OMG! What is wrong with this thing?

Amaya: Have you ever seen it glow this bad before?

Jade: Last time when Tasia left my brothers house. It glowed until she came back then stopped. Oh yah and it was a full moon that night remember Tasia?

Tasia: You told me but I've never seen it glow I just thought you were trying to mess with me! Like about that time with the boots.

Jade :Boots?

Tasia: Yah Hooker boots and not walking around in them because that's not what your supposed to do in them. And me not getting it for 3 minutes but how your supposed to be on your back instead? They are just for show not walking you know what I mean!

Amaya burst out laughing.

Amaya: OMG you are so funny!

Tasia: Whatever so I had no idea what FMB were.( FK ME BOOTS) But I do now and own 2 pairs and shoes so hah jokes on you!

Jade: Really do you wear them alot?

Tasia: Yah but I walk in them once you break them in they rock! Walking I said walking!

Jade: Wow you have talent girlfriend I now apologize for making fun of you! You should show me how you do it!

Amaya: Okay kiddies with ADHD. Glowing locket, something on the road and a lit well or whatever!

Jade:Huh lit well are okay? Your not hurt from the sudden stop are you?

Tasia: Uhhh no she's not. I can see it too. We are all going to die!

Jade turned around and her mouth dropped open.

Amaya: Don't be such a baby there is a logical explanation for everything! So I'm going to check this out!

Tasia: Are you Fucking nuts!!!

Amaya: Tasia language please. Your so scared of everything. I'm just going to show you that there's nothing to be scared of. No big deal. Coming Jade?

Jade: Hell yah X-Files here I come! I'm Mulder you be Scully!

Amaya: Fine have it your way but it was my idea you know.

Tasia: I can't believe you are doing this! You two could be killed or worse!

Amaya:What can be worse than death Tasia?

Tasia: AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jade: calm down girl. You really need to see the good stuff in like stuff.

Amaya: Okay you stay all alone and watch the car okay remember we'll come and get you if you scream so like if you see someone or something just scream bloody murder and we'll...

Tasia:I'm coming too you idiots if I die out here I'm taking you with me!

Jade: Okay let's go Scully and chicken on to the glowing well!

Jade to off running. Amaya and Tasia followed right after.

Amaya: My idea remember! Slow down Mulder!

Tasia: I feel dizzy! This is not a good sign! Please let's leave I have a feeling something bad is going to happen!

Jade: You always feel like some thing bad is going to happen! Just relax!

Amaya:Hey watch out for the steep slope!

Tasia: What are you...

With that Tasia crashed right into Amaya who then crashed and fell over Jade. All three went down and rolled down the steep slope and banged right into some kinda wall really hard. No one seemed to get up right away. There was a huge thud and a bright light. The thud sounded like lightning mixed with a dance beat boom. semi conscious Jade sat up. trying to focus her eyes to the dark.

Jade: WTF was that? Hey maybe your car exploded! Amaya? Tasia?

She rolled over and got to her knees. both girls were stirring meaning slowly getting up as well.

Jade:Hey Amaya?! Tasia?! You two okay?

She crawled over to Tasia and gently shook her.

Jade: Tasia you okay talk to me are you ok?

Amaya: What was that? What just happened? Jade where's the well?

Tasia: I'm ok i guess my arm hurt. I think I've sprained it.

Tasia sat up and Jade looked at her arm. She moved it and Tasia cried out .

Jade: Yah looks like it. Amaya You good?

Amaya: Yah just a couple of cuts that's all I made way for you two that's all I can remember. Where did the well go and I remember hitting a wall so like where is the wall?

Jade stood up and helped Tasia to her feet. Amaya stood up and gave herself the once over.

Amaya: Shoot now I'll have to change if I want to go to the party! Look at my clothes and dirty but still in good condition. It work for me!

Jade: Yes jungle woman does work for you. We all look like crap. Well let's go back to the car. We can change at my house.

Tasia: Sounds like a plan but I do have one question.

Jade:Ask away my little accident maker.

Tasia:Yah well where is the hill I just made us go down ?

They all just looked around for a moment confused.

Amaya: Maybe I just hit my head harder than I thought.

Jade: Yah me too I guess?

Tasia: So then we all like dreamed up this whole mess? Are you guys sure about that! Wait someones coming!

Tasia was looking off in the distance were some rustling was coming from. The other two watched as well.

Jade: They stopped and there is more than one of them maybe 4 or 6.

Amaya: I've counted 5. get into position you two now!

Jade: Right Tasia get behind me or get behind Amaya, wait what position?

Amaya: This one get behind Jade, Tasia.

Tasia:Sure!

Jade and Amaya got into a fighting stance. They knew something was not right. Tasia was scared as hell as always. There was silence in both parties. they stood for 5 mintues untill the first attack came and Tasia let out a ear piercing scream. All went crazy from that moment on. But this is how it ended up. Amaya was tied and on her front yelling at two men with masks on, Jade was stuck in a wooden box that came out of the ground. And Tasia was being held from behind with a knife to her throat. Stunned. All Five men were wearing masks. And yelling at them to co-operate or die.

Tasia: I'll co operate once you put the knife down you bastard!

Jade: Once you let me out of here your all dead! FK you ! You assholes!

Amaya: Why are you attacking us? We never did anything but just go look at the well!

Anbu 1: You are under arrest and will be taken to the Village Hidden in the Leaves

Jade: Really for what trying to get a peek at a glowing well?

Anbu 1: You will be questioned there and it will be decided on how to deal with you!

Tasia: But I don't know how to fight why do you want to question me? This guy is the one with the knife to my throat why don't you question him? He obviously is crazy!!!!

Anbu 1: We are an elite team who was sent out to find whatever made the crashing sound, and we found you three ladies. We are going to take you to our village to be interrogated. You will not resist or you'll have to face deadly consequences. Do you understand?

Amaya: No you jack ass I d...

With that all three girls were knocked unconscious. Little did they know they were on the way to the village to do what the masked guy just said.

Chapter 2: Kidnapped Casualties

See what happens when they met the Anbu Black Ops head interrogator. Will they beat him or be beaten? Who knows but me! Let the good tomes roll! Remember review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kidnapped Casualties (1)

Jade woke up and sat up slowly, where in the hell was she? She felt the wool blanket that was covering her. It itched her. She tried to adjust her eyes to the dimly lit room. Once focused she looked around the room there was the cot she was in, a table and two chairs, a steal door, no windows and a chandelier light that didn't do a whole lot to light the room. The walls were concrete and it smelled of rust which meant two things, one it's to damp or two old blood. She was mad now that she could remember what had happened to them. She knew she and Amaya could handle themselves alright but Tasia, if they did anything to hurt her she'd kill them all! Tasia had a really bad childhood and it wouldn't take much to break her. She got up and noticed that her jacket was gone and her bag she had was gone too. She checked her pockets and realized they had cleaned her out. Now she was mad and ran to the door and banged on it hard. Nobody came. She kicked and pounded on the door loudly. She knew someone could hear her somewhere.

Else where:

There was a loud knock on the door. Maybe if he ignored it they would go away, hell it was 2 in the morning! A moment later a louder knock came. Persistent bugger. He gave in and got out of bed pulled on some pants and a shirt and headed to the door. Just before he got there an even louder knock came. He opened his door with an angry stare. At the end of the stare was an Anbu Black Ops solider with a cat mask on.

Anbu: Ibiki Morino we have three detainees in custody. We need you to come to the interrogation unit immediately.

Ibiki nodded.

Ibiki: I'll be there in 20 minutes you can prep the first one.

The Anbu nodded and left. Ibiki sighed. He'd need alot of coffee it sounded like it was going to be a long night and possibly day too. He went and jumped into the shower. He actually didn't mind going to work this time. He hasn't had a good interrogation in the past 30 days and had been on desk duty and captain for the look out unit. Which just basically just stood on the wall and gave orders to other chunins on look out. So a change is always good. Once ready he left for his home base unit. They had better have fresh coffee ready for me!

Anbu Interrogation Unit:

Anbu: Morino good to see you again.

Ibiki: Under these circumstances? Is there fresh coffee?

Anbu: Gage coffee cream no sugar!

A man in a bird mask nodded and ran off to get it.

Anbu: Yah fresh it's the first thing I had done when I heard you were to come in right away.

Ibiki nodded as he was handed a file on his first detainee. He read over the few notes written down.

Ibiki: That's all you have so far?

Anbu: She's a feisty one sir. We'll see what you have after an hour.

Ibiki: Sounds like a challenge. Well I do my best work with the feisty ones.

Anbu: Always the funnest huh?

Ibiki nodded and headed towards the first door. He opened the door to see a girl sitting at the desk glaring as if she was ready to kill him. Yes he would need alot of coffee. He waited at the door and the Anbu handed him his cup. So he proceeded to the table and the door closed behind him. He took his seat and put his cup down and his papers. He pulled out his pen and opened the file. He read over the file once more then looked at her. Jade would never admit it but he was the biggest man and scariest man she has ever seen besides Tasia's dad. No wonder why they called him in. He looked like he could take out an army! And the scares on the mans face you could tell he probably already did!

Ibiki: So you want you locket back right?

Jade : Wow your good, no wonder why they sent you to come see me! So can I have it back?

Ibiki: It all depends on you.

Jade: Huh? What's that supposed to mean? It depends on me? Not it doesn't, it depends on you. Only you can get it back for me!

Ibiki: It does depend on you and if you co-operate with us.

Jade: Fine I will, but just to let you know also it's just that it's precious to me. It's not used for Voodoo or for fighting or a weapon or to kill people or to hypnotize people or whatever. It's a locket that for some reasons unknown just glows. I know what your thinking but yes it glows by itself.

Ibiki:So if you want it back then let's start working on your file. The faster we start the faster it will be over.

Jade Fine then start handsome.

He glared at that comment. Oh so I hit a nerve with that one jade smiled to herself. He caught the small gleam in her eyes.

Ibiki:So your name is Jade Yamcha is it?

Jade: Yah and what's yours cutie?

Ibiki: Ibiki Morino

Jade: Huh? Are you shitting me?

Ibiki:Why would I lie about my name?

Jade: Uhh I don't know. But that's your name? Well your last name seriously?

He just looked up at Jade and nodded. His eyes cold and his stare hard.

Jade: Wow that's just totally crazy. Hey do you know some one named Amaya?

Ibiki:No now can we move on to the next question or do you want to draw this out some more?

Jade: Whatever keep going.

Ibiki: age?

Jade:19 years old and you your 38 right? Or maybe 46?

Ibiki: This is about you not me. The rest is obvious.

He just filled out the rest. She stood up to stretch.

Ibiki: Have a seat.

Jade: your pushy I just needed to stretch. God like where am I going to do hide under the cot? Maybe in the corner? It's dark over there maybe I could get away with it.

Ibiki:Sit down.

Jade: Or what you'll tie me to the fucking chair?

Ibiki: I just might have to. Just let me finish my coffee first.

His calm manor irritated her so badly.

Ibiki: So what were doing out in the forest and don't lie to me either I have ways of getting answers out of people but prefer not to use those ways.

Jade: What ways are thoughts?

Ibiki: This is the interrogation and torture unit.

Jade: WHAT?!?! I was just told that this was the interrogation unit they said nothing about torture!

Ibiki: Must have slipped their minds some times that happens.

Jade: Yah sometimes. Look I have done nothing and as for all this spying crap. I've never done any of that shit. Why would I be even interested in what the hell you dip shits are doing? I have no idea where the hell I am or why I'm here! And why do you have the same last name of one of my best friend either! I'm as clueless as you are! Look your guys attacked us. They started it we just defended ourselves and tried to protect Tasia she can't defend herself and next thing we know you guy has a knife to her throat. So yah! I do know how to fight but had no weapons on me. I'm a master at ninjustsu ,genjutsu and strategist but I didn't have any weapons on me and never killed anyone before and hopefully never have to. This is all confusing for me too. So keep on writing everything down Ibiki because I can talk forever.Okay so I went to my cousins house to check my car because it was making a weird sound. Just as i got to the house it died. I was supposed to go to this like big party with Tasia and Amaya so i called Tasia to ask them to pick me up. They came and we left drove down the road. Something jumped in front of us so Amaya slammed on the brakes. We got out to look for whatever and saw a glowing well. went to go see it and all fell down a hill and then boom we were here. exciting huh? Oh then your boys attacked us! is that enough info for you?

Ibiki just kept writing things down. Jade was so mad she stood up again.

Ibiki:Have a seat Jade.

Jade: So what we are on a first name basis are we Ibiki?

Ibiki:Have a seat jade.

Jade:Nope

Ibiki:Have a seat Jade.

Jade: Go Fuck yourself! And I know you won't make me your not done your coffee.

Ibiki: I will ask you one more time have a seat Jade.

Jade: That's not asking that's telling me.

Ibiki:Have a seat Jade Please!

Jade:Since you asked so nicely Ibiki.

She went to go sit down but lost her temper again when he looked at her with that emotionless face and threw the chair at him. In an instant he was behind her and hit her on the back of her neck to knock her out once more. Jade hit the floor unconscious once more. Ibiki picked her up and put her back on the cot. went to the table finished off his coffee and picked up his notes and left the room. Well that went well he thought. He was heading to the staff room to get more coffee. The bird masked man was lying on the couch trying to catch a nap. Ibiki made himself another cup of coffee. And left the man to his nap and proceed down the hall. The head Anbu came up to him.

Anbu: So I heard a commotion in there.

Ibiki: Firecracker alright. She's the second one to ever attack me.

Anbu: The second?

Ibiki:The first one didn't live long.

He handed the file over to the Anbu and headed to the next detainee, he grabbed the file from the box on the door. he sighed, as he read the file.

Ibiki: This is the real file?

Anbu:Yah it is. It's no joke.

Ibiki looked confused for once. but he just picked up the file and kept moving. He opened the door.

Chapter 3: Kidnapped Casualties (2)

Ibiki interrogates Tasia. Guess what happens? Well your just going to have to read it when i'm done writing it. Later. X D


	3. chapter 3

Thank you to all the readers for reading my work you are giant cornucopia's of awesomeness! Truly wholesome people! Please remember to review we all need the encouragement and any new ideas. : )

Sorry about the wait I was having trouble uploading but here it is guys!

Chapter 4: Kidnapped Casualties (2)

Ibiki:This is a real file?

Anbu: Yah it is. It's no joke!

Ibiki looked confused for once. But he just picked up the file and kept moving. He opened the door. He walked in and just let the door close behind him. A very happy girl sat at the table with a big sweet smile on her pretty face. He sighed and walked over to the table and sat down. He placed his coffee and file down like he had done with the other girl. He sat back and took a good look at her. She looked so damn happy! He folded his arms and looked more stern at her.

Tasia: Hi you must be guy who has to ask me some questions! Wow you really took a long time to get here you know. I've been like waiting like a super, super long time and was getting worried that you wouldn't show up, and then I'd like have to wait longer for you to come! But your here now so awsome! Hey can I have some coffee too? I'm so tired and just need to wake up! Oh so you have my file that's cool because some guy just came in here and asked me some questions and then I answered them all but he just left and said some one else was going to ask me some more. So here I am and here you are so what are we going to do? Oh can I still get some coffee? Please and thank you but I guess I shouldn't thank you yet because you never gave me some yet right?

He just stared at her for a moment not really knowing what to say to her. Was she on drugs or something? But her file was as crazy as she was so maybe it was just her being herself. Shit it was too early to deal with a person this energetic!

Ibiki: Yes, I am the one who will be asking you questions and you will answer them to the best of your knowledge. As for the coffee maybe I can get you a cup when were finished.

Tasia: Your so cool thanks! So what kinda things are you going to ask me? I mean like personal things because if you get to personal I don't think I want to answer them. It would make me feel uncomfortable. You know how it is.

What is up with this girl?

Ibiki: We don't get that personal. But if you feel I've over stepped my boundary then feel free to tell me.

Tasia: Ok sounds fair. So how long do we have to stay here? It's really gross and smells funny. Do you have to work here everyday? Because if I did then I would be out looking for a different job! Some where outside in the fresh air and all! Oh so do you like want to start with the questions or do you want me to start with mine? I don't want to be rude and just go first.

She was still smiling!

Ibiki: How about I go first and then any questions you have after that I'll answer them.

Tasia: Sounds good to me ask away! Oh yah what happened to all my things? I woke up and my purse and pockets were all empty. You kept them right?

Ibiki inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. Too early just too early.

Ibiki: Yes, we have your things and they are safe. So on to the first question. Can I have your name please?

Tasia giggled at him.

Tasia: Sure but people would laugh at you if you used it! It's too girly for you. But your huge so you'd probably just kick their asses if they did laugh.

Ibiki: Just your name please.

Tasia:Okay it's Tasia Chouzu. What's your name?

Ibiki: Ibiki Morino.

Tasia: No way! That is so cool! My best friend has the same last name as you? Hey maybe you know her. Her name is Amaya Morino. Even better you get to meet her in person too! Because you have to talk to her also! OMG I can't wait for you to meet her.

Ibiki: Yes I get to meet her right after were done here. Age please.

Tasia: Oh I'm 18 years old well I just turned 18 and guess what? Me and Amaya share the same birthday day! We were born on October 10th. Like what are the odds of us being best friends and sharing the same birthday? Crazy huh?

Ibiki:Unusual, yes. I am aware that there is a girl here with the same last name as mine, but we might not be related at all.

Tasia: But you could be like long lost cousin or something. Wow this is so exciting!

Ibiki groaned inwardly and took a long sip of his coffee. Followed by another long sip until his cup was almost empty. He was wishing the caffeine would just jolt him wake more. And he thanked Buddha that 87 percent of the detainees that went through here were male! He'd be out looking for a new job if he only dealt with women!

Tasia: Wow you sure downed that cup fast you must be so much more tired than I am!

Ibiki: You have no idea!

Ibiki filled out the basics on the profile part.

Tasia:Hey can I see what your writing down?

Ibiki:No you can't. And it's just your profile.

Tasia:Profile?

Ibiki: Yes profile. Like how tall you are, hair color and so on.

Tasia:Oh so how tall am I?

Ibiki: This part only I need to know.

Tasia: But what if you put down the wrong height? Then your profile would be wrong. You don't want to have a wrong profile do you?

Ibiki: Fine how tall are you?

Tasia: I'm 5'5, what did you put down on my profile?

Ibiki: It's for me to know not you.

Tasia:But it is my profile so why don't I get to look at it? If it's about me then I should have a right to know what's on it.

Ibiki: This is for my units file. You will not be able to access this ever. It is information for us to use for now and in the future.

Tasia: I'm just saying that it seem rude you know? How would you like it if I made a file about you and never let you look at it?

Ibiki: Feel free to do so.

Tasia: I will and then I'll show everyone but you! Can I borrow some paper and a pen so I can get started?

Ibiki:No you can't.

Tasia:See now you know how I feel, because if you didn't care if I really did that, then you would of let me make a profile of you!

Ibiki rubbed his hand down his face. Maybe if I knock her out then I can take a break and get some more coffee. Maybe even have a meal. Patient be patient with her. Don't let her get to you Ibiki, he told himself.

Ibiki:So in your profile it says, you like ponies, cotton candy, shoe shopping, singing, pajama parties and super loaded explosives?

Tasia:Yup all of the above! I love shoes and own I think around 24 pairs you know you can never have too many. And I do love ponies always have! Especially Shetland ponies there just so cute and small almost like a big dog. They're just so miniature and oh so cute did you ever see one up close?

Ibiki: No I can't say I have.

Tasia: Poor you. Aww that's sad. But hey if I see one around I'll make sure you get too! I'll have the owner come here and see you so you can see one. And if your lucky you might even get to pet him! You'll love it!

Ibiki almost smiled. I'm losing it for sure! Maybe Gage spiked his coffee and he was on some kinda drug trip. Or maybe this all was just a dream or nightmare which ever one worked for him.

Ibiki:That would be great. Now back to the profile Super loaded explosives?

Tasia: Yah, sometimes it's just fun to blow shit up!

Ibiki:Okay..., do you do it often?

Tasia: Yup, I try to do it at least once a week. It's a great stress reliever.

Ibiki:Did you blow something up tonight?

Tasia:Nope. I was on my way to a bar party. We saw a glowing well ran towards it , feel down a hill and boom we were here and not using any explosives at all. But if I had it would of been so cool! But we would of been so dead and that would have not been so good.

Ibiki: I guess not. So let me get this straight. You saw a glowing well. Went to go see it and fell down a hill. And just landed in a forest?

Tasia:Yah huh!

Ibiki:Okay, well do you know why your here?

Tasia: Because you have angered the karma gods and I am you punishment?

Ibiki: I'm beginning to think so.

Tasia:No I have no clue but I really wanted to go to that party. It was supposed to be the best one of the year.

Ibiki:You'll have to miss it this year.

Tasia:Yah all because of the glowing well! You know it would have been so cool if we like landed in Inuyasha land! Because they use a well too. He's so hot but you know whose even hotter than him Koga the dog guy. He's the hottest guy on the show! But I used to have a thing for Sesshomaru he's hot too but not koga hot! But yah our well sucked and we got sent here instead. Stupid sucky well!

Ibiki:Okay so moving on. Can you give the whole story of what happened tonight please?

Tasia:Okay. So I was like waiting for Amaya to show up, she's always late. And then Jade phone me we talked for a while. Her car broke down at her cousins house. The scary cousins house. Oh the house is scary not the cousin. Although he like 34 and still single so he could be scary he does seem a bit weird at times. Anyways so once Amaya showed up we drove like over to his house and we talked along the way to go get Jade and we got there so she jumped into the car . All wanting to go to the party, we drove down the driveway almost hit something and almost ended up in the ditch. But thankfully Amaya is a good driver and we just went off the road a bit. We all got out to see what we almost hit but couldn't find anything. But Amaya saw the glowing well. Oh yah and Jade special locket was glowing to like around the time i first talked to her on the phone. Soooo Amaya and Jade wanted to play X-Files and wanted to go check out the well. I didn't but they said they'd leave me there alone so I went with them. We ran over to the well and we all fell down a hill crashed into a wall and Poof here we are. Oh wait we were attacked but your men first who knocked us out and took all our stuff. And then they questioned me a bit and left and then you came and we talked and then I'm talking to you like right now.

Ibiki:Okay then. That's all I need for now. Any questions for me?

Tasia:Yah can I have some coffee now?

Ibiki: It's the middle of the night how about you get some rest and in the morning I'll send someone to get you some?

Tasia:Okay as long as you don't forget about me.

Ibiki:I don't think I will be able too.

Tasia: Well okay. I'm done. Oh one more question! Can I have a room with a window?

Ibiki:Not at this time.

Tasia:Aaaawwwwwww why not?

Ibiki:None of these rooms have windows.

Tasia:Fine. So what now?

Ibiki: I will leave you to rest and go ask your friend some questions also.

Tasia: Oh say hi for me and tell her I miss her and that I'm okay and need coffee but your a jerk and said no but I could have some in the morning. Oh and that I'm happy she met her long lost cousin even though he's a big scary guy who won't let people see their own profile...

Ibiki:Are you done?

Tasia:Yup all done. It was nice to meet you Ibiki Morino,

Ibiki:I wish I could say the same to you

Tasia:Why can't you?

Ibiki:Personal reasons. I have to go I'll see you in the morning.

Ibiki stood up gathered his things and was a bout to leave the room.

Tasia:Ibiki?

Ibiki:What is it?

Tasia: I'm hungry can you find me something to eat please?

Ibiki:Yes I'll send someone shortly.

Tasia: Thank you you are so awesomely cool! Amaya is really going to like you See you later!

God she is still smiling! Ibiki thought as he left the room. More coffee need more coffee!!!!!!! He walked down the hall and stopped at an office. The head Anbu was doing paper work.

Anbu:What took you so long?

Ibiki:Don't even ask. She's hungry and wants something to eat. Send her a meal. Here is the file. I'm going on break and will start with the next detainee in 20.

Anbu:Well she got you all worked up huh? She must be a genius.

Ibiki:Can't talk I'm on break!

He said walking out of the room. The Anbu read over his notes on the girl and had to laugh. The first one was scary as hell and the second one was so simple but managed to get him all worked up, like she was a stupid genius. What was Ibiki's next detainee going to be like? He leaned back in his chair and smiled.

Chapter 4: Kidnapped Casualties (3)

See what happens when an already stressed Ibiki has to question Amaya will it go good or bad? Only I know the answer to that!

Remember to review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I've made so mistakes in the last story. I ment to say wolf guy about Koga from Inyuyasha and 87 percent of the people who went through the interrogation rooms were male. I have no idea what happened to the sign it is on my story on my computer. Hum just don't have a clue. But thanks for reading:)

Chapter 4: Kidnapped Casualties (3)

Ibiki headed towards the staff lounge. Man he needed a break. First her got stuck with a girl who had more spunk and balls than any woman he knew, well that wasn't true but she did remind him of Anko Mitarashi. And then a girl who was all rainbows and butterflies, but talked talked to much for her own good. He took a deep breath and sighed. He opened the fridge and found a meal. They usually had food in the fridge for who ever was on duty. This place ran on odd hours most of the time so it was hard to get a decent meal, so it was stocked up pretty good. He walked over to the microwave and popped it in for 3 minutes. He leaned on the counter and waited. A guy in a mask that resembles a bear walked in.

Anbu: So you having trouble dealing with the ladies I take it?

Ibiki: That's one way to look at it. How about you your the one who prepped them with Gage?

Anbu: Well interesting is all I can say about them.

Ibiki: Well the first one was the incarnation of Madara himself and the second one should be working at a daycare center for orphaned children. Did you read anything off of them?

Anbu: No they seem to either hold down their Chakra or it hasn't been developed properly. The first one was all attitude and keep hitting on us or insulting us. The second one was really friendly wouldn't shut up and should of been born a blond. Either she's really good at special ninja skills or has no talent for it at all.

Ibiki:What about the last one how is she?

Anbu: Well sleepy and straight forward but didn't seem to rowdy. but smarter then the second that's for sure.

Ibiki thought for a moment. Well she did hide behind the other two and seems so well unintelligent to put it nicely. The first one was probably the first to tack the Anbu squad. But some how doesn't seem to be the leader type. So that only ment that the next girl would have to be the ring leader of the little girly group. He grabbed this meal from the microwave and sat down at the table. Then he remembered.

Ibiki: Was the second girl sent a meal?

Anbu: Yah she was and it took Ryu five minutes to come back out of the room. (he laughed) Yah why he didn't just walk out I don't know. But hey he's always been a gentle man.

Ibiki laughed. He began to eat.

Anbu:well i'm off. I have to go do rounds before 5 so I mind as well get them done before my break see you.

Ibiki:Yah thanks Chase.

Chase just waved before he left the room. Ibiki finished his meal and made a fresh batch of coffee before he went to go see the next detainee. He just stood leaning against the counter and thought to himself. Why does she have the same last name as him? Morino wasn't that common. Especially in these parts. This parents came from the land of Caves. It was named that due to most of the land was full of canons and very rough terrain. It was a very small territory and not many people lived there. And there was no way she could be a spy for that land. They were run by the land of Fire for protection. If they ever did start a problem it would only take 12 Anbu wipe out the whole land. Ah, coffee done. He grabbed a cup and to his chagrin he went down the hall to the last room. He opened the file and read it. So indeed she was a Morino. he took a deep breath and headed on in. He walked over to the table and sat down, the door slamming behind him. She looked like she was sleeping as her head rested on her arms as she sat at the interrogation table. He banged his fist on the table and got no response from her he reached over and shook her shoulder roughly causing her whole body to move.

Ibiki: Hey wake up!

Amaya: I am a wake just because I'm like this doen't mean I'm not awake. Now are you the guy that's finally here to ask all the questions?

Ibiki:Yes. Now sit up. I like to talk to people face to face not lying down.

Amaya:Wow your in touchy mood so you must have talked to Jade already I see. Yah she can really get people going huh?

Ibiki:Yes. Now sit up!

She raised her head and looked him straight in the eye. Ibiki was almost speechless she looked like his little brother Idate! Well if his little brother had been born a girl. She could pass as Idate's twin sister. This actually amazed him and for once he had no explanation for this.

Amaya: So are you going to ask me questions or what?

Ibiki: Uh. yes. State your name .

Amaya: Amaya Morino. And yes that is my real name and it's the same as your well the last part anyways. And your name is Ibiki.

He nodded. And opened the file.

Ibiki: Your age?

Amaya: 18 years old.

Ibiki:Do you have any question?

Amaya: Nope.

Ibiki: Were you assigned a mission from another land?

Amaya: Nope.

Ibiki: Are you from another land around here?

Amaya: Nope.

Ibiki: Are you from another village around here?

Amaya:Nope.

Ibiki: Do you have relatives close by here?

Amaya:Nope.

Ibiki:Do your friends have relatives close by here?

Amaya: Nope.

Ibiki:Do you have a family?

Amaya: Yes but they hate me and don't acknowledge me it's been that way since I was 10.

Ibiki: What about he other two?

Amaya: Jade is the only one with that has a family. Tasia had a horrible childhood and everyone abandoned her.

Ibiki: Are you the leader of your little group?

Amaya: Not really. we are friends and hang around and stuff why would I lead them?

Ibiki: So your not a squad?

Amaya: Nope.

Ibiki: In the forest did you lead the attack on my units men?

Amaya: Nope.

Ibiki: Who did?

Amaya: We did get into fighting stance because hey we were out in the woods and we are three girls alone.

Ibiki:Who attacked first?

Amaya: Your guys threw five weapons at us. I repeat Three girl all alone. Like who does that seriously?

Ibiki:They needed to see how you would react.

Amaya: Well that set Jade off and she reacted pretty bad and I then joined in too. Tasia just stood there she has no fighting talent what so ever. We always protect her.

Ibiki:So let me get this straight You saw a glowing well, ran towards it, fell down a hill, crashed into a wall, got a concussion and then got attacked by ninja's.

Amaya: Yup.

IBiki: Do you want to elaborate on that?

Amaya: Nope. That's the story why add words that don't matter anyways?

Ibiki:Your right I just have fill out your profile.

Amaya: You better put I'm skilled in a junior Sensei in kenjitsu, ninjitsu. taijitsu and can't seem to master genjitsu.

Ibiki: Well we have a little fighter on our hands what about Jade?

Amaya:Her strengths are genjitsu, taijitsu, kick boxing and she's skilled strategist. But here temper gets the best of her most of the time as you can tell.

Ibiki: Does Tasia have any skills at all?

Amaya: She can sing, dance and is very personable. But the only thing she could master was screaming bloody murder. Which in itself is a weapon. believe me it can shatter your ear drums.

Ibiki:Hum...You don't seem like quite the talker.

Amaya: Either do you. So do you think were related at all.

Ibiki: Well you do resemble my kid brother. In a feminine way.

Amaya: Wow so I look like a boy. Well it's not the first time someone said that.

Ibiki: I said in a feminine way.

Amaya: So your brother looks like girl?

Ibiki:Not really if he did he'd make an ugly girl.

Amaya: Are you saying I'm ugly?

Ibiki: No I ment..

Amaya: just kidding I'm just messing with your head. I've always been a tomboy and used to dress like a boy all the time. But then I grew boobs and that was it. It just got awkward after that especially when they all stared at my chest all the time. So I started to hang around girl instead.

Ibiki: Must have been.

Amaya:I'm also not one of those girls who sit there and worry how they look of if their make ups on right. Well I am a little but hey I am a girl.

Ibiki:Are you always this fun to be around? (ment for the way she acted like she had no energy)

Amaya: Nope. I just am tired. I missed my footing and had to do 50 extra reps. You know how it is. After I couldn't walk for 1/2 an hour. In the morning I'll be back to normal. Hey you guys don't mind if I do a little training in the morning do you?

Ibiki: You have to do it?

Amaya: yes I do. Or my sensei will find out some how kick my ass and make me do 100 reps before I leave.

Ibiki: Sure.

Amaya: So you'll tell your men that I'm trying to build up my strength or anything. I won't attack you guys if you don't attack me it's not my style. Plus I have no weapons on me and you guys have all my things. I'm pretty calmed natured and don't lie. So everything I've told you is the truth.

Ibiki: Your word is no good until we get this settled.

Amaya: Yah I understand fully. I don't really trust you right now either. At least you haven't tortured me yet so we are off to a good start. How did you get all those scars on you?

Ibiki: I was tortured under interrogation in another land.

Amaya: Ouch you are as tough as you look huh?

Ibiki: Pretty much.

Amaya:So the tortured like to torture. Ironic isn't it?

Ibiki: Hum.

Amaya: So what now?Anymore questions?

Ibiki:Yes are you willing to take a blood test?

Amaya: Sure why not I have too much blood anyways.

Ibiki: For the purpose of see if you are indeed related to me?

Amaya: Yah why not I seem to have alot of time on my hands in here anyway. Looking forward to something would be nice.

Ibiki: Are you always this agreeable?

Amaya: Nope. Just don't give a shit right now. But it would be totally crazy if we were related. Then you can hate on me too, you know join the great family tradition and all.

Ibiki: (smiled) Sounds great.

Amaya: You have the same smile as my asshole of a father and you do have his eyes. This is going to be weird but in a cool way. So bring on the blood big brother.

Ibiki looked at her wide eyed.

Amaya: What?

Ibiki: Nothing.

The only person who ever called him that was his little brother. Well duh and he did only have one brother. But his brother was missing considered a missing nin. And he seen him once in the land of Tea. But the memory of him being called that sent a jolt through him.

Amaya: Are we done here? I'm getting really tired I just want to crash.

Ibiki:Yah. I'll send a medic as soon as possible to get the blood work done.

Amaya: How about throwing me you kunai and taking a finger instead?

Ibiki:(smiled) That would be against procedure.

Amaya: So big mighty torture is afraid of a finger?

Ibiki: Not I've taken fingers before even broken them.

Amaya: How about someone giving him the finger?

Ibiki: Then I'd be taking your middle one.

Amaya smiled at him which amazed him she had the same smile as his brother. But how are they related? Why was she here and not knowing how she got here? Maybe she was lying but he couldn't sense her as a threat right now. She was never uneasy any seamed true to her words.

Amaya? What there's that look again. Your thinking about your brother again huh? So did he pass away?

Ibiki: Something like that.

Amaya: Sorry to hear that. It would of been nice to see how much we did look a like.

Ibiki: Yah So do you need anything other than sleep water, food ect?

Amaya: Nope. But send the medic. Hey how tall are you anyways?

Ibiki: 6'7

Amaya: Wow I bet people get out of the way when you walk around town huh? And being a torture specialist also. So are you married?

Ibiki: No I'm not.

Amaya; Girlfriend?

Ibiki: Not at this time?

Amaya; I'm surprised. Why don't you just torture a girl into loving you?

Ibiki:Doesn't sound like good plan.

Amaya: yah I guess not.

Ibiki: And you?

Amaya; not married and haven't had a boyfriend in 3 months the last was annoying after a while. I had more balls then he did. Dating a woman is hard isn't it?

Ibiki: (Smiled) Yah it's alot of work.

Amaya: Well I'm all out of small talk but will be more lively tomorrow. So send in the medic.

Ibiki: Yah sure. I'll see you in the morning.

Amaya: Sure.

Ibiki left the room and went to the head Anbu's office to give him the papers. He wasn't in so he put it on the desk. He went to his office and phoned for a medic do do the blood work and told him what it was for. His DNA was already on file. All anbu black opts were. just in case they were killed and couldn't find a body but blood was left behind or something like that. He then looked at the clock it read 4:50. He decided to take a rest in one of the two resting rooms. It was almost like a hotel room. It was there so when they had to do long interrogations they could rest in between or for those on emergency duty who had to stay at the office. It was also used after interrogations that consisted of alot of blood. There was extra clothes in various sizes in the closet. Including females clothing. Damn womans rights laws in the work place. But there was two woman Anbu so it was necessary. He stripped down and went to bed at least he could sleep until 8:30am. Man what a night he was thankful the last girl was some what normal he would of snapped if she was other wise! And when Ibiki snaps everybody suffers!

Chapter 5: Group meeting and results!

Will Amaya be related or not? And group meeting with who? Well all three girl put together will it go good or bad? Gage and Ryu have to help Ibiki with the meeting will they help or just be in the way? Read on Facfic lovers read on!!! Oh and sorry I made this chapter boring if you thought it was i just wanted to make all three girls totally different for Ibiki. Plus I think he needed the break.

Ibiki:Yes I did Thank you cyberspyderweb!

Cyberspyderweb:Your welcome so I have a question.

Ibiki:Yah what is it?

Cyberspyderweb:In the story it said you were single. Want to go on a date sometime?

Ibiki: 00!!!! Well I...have to ...go and do...ummm...stuff bye.

Ibiki takes off walking at a fast pace. Cyberspyderweb chases him.

cyberspyderweb:So is that a yes?!!!! Ibiki wait up for me Ibiki!!!!!! ;)

Thanks for reading this you are so cool!:)


	5. Chapter 5

Just got one last chapter in before Christmas. Yahoo! Oh and by the way Ive decided to change Ryu into Hayate. He's cooler. And I really like him. For fan girls who love the wheezing, coughing and allergenic, but totally handsome hottie will understand why I did this. I don't own Hayate but sure in hell wish I did! Damn he one asthmatic god of a man! I also have a thing for a man with a sword! lol But anyways. I don't own Naruto or any other character. Bu tI do own my own computer so I can write this story for you.Merry Christmas everyone who celebrates it!!!!!!!!!

Chapter: 5 Group meeting and results!

Ibiki was awoken to someone knocking on the door. He sat up and looked at the clock, it read 8:20. He got up it was close to the time he was supposed to get up anyways. He answered the door and standing there was an Anbu.

Anbu: Your detainees file has been reviewed and the captain has requested to a group meeting with all three girls. If you agree.

Ibiki thought a bout it for a moment and then nodded. Well it sounded like a good idea and plus with Jades friends around maybe she would behave a bit more lady like.

Ibiki: Sounds like a plan. You can give the go ahead to your men and have them prepped and ready in one hour. Oh yah The second one Tasia has requested coffee make sure she gets some.

The Anbu nodded and left the room. Ibiki jumped into the shower and got ready for the day. It didn't take him that long, then he went to the staff room lounge and got some breakfast and a good cup of coffee. By the time he was done it was almost time to have the group meeting. He wanted to go to his office to see who were the ones he was going to work with this morning. Hopefully they were ones he could get along with well. Everyone in this unit was easy to get along with but some had their own ways of doing thing and sometimes your ways and their ways clash, making the job go on longer then it has to. He sat down and read the files he had wrote this morning to see what the other Head Anbu had requested and to his results of the situation. He had to smile to himself these girls had been the most interesting detainee's they had ever dealt with. There was a knock on the door. He just looked up and nodded at the medic.

Ibiki: Yes what is it?

Medic: We have the results you had order earlier this morning.

Ibiki: Oh good.

The medic just handed him the file and left. Ibiki looked at the brown envelope for a moment. Could that strange girl really be related to his family? He hesitated but grabbed a kunai knife and ripped it down the side. He pulled out the papers and read them all carefully. And his eyes widened with disbelief and shock. How could this be? She was a full blood relative! As in she was almost a sister! It read she was definitely in his immediate family. Still shocked he would have to report this to the Head Unit and to the Hokage. His heart still beating hard in his chest. no wonder she looked so much like Idate! She was 11 months older than his brother. He had to relax. All sorts of questions went running through his head.

Anbu: Ibiki you alright ?It looks like you either just won the lottery and can retire or your house exploded.

Ibiki: Yah are they prepped?

Anbu:They sure are. But that Jade sure has a mouth on her huh? She's ten times worse then the language you hear in the mens locker room! The other two were no problem. Oh you weren't sent the paper work yet but you'll be working with Gage and Hayate.

Ibiki just nodded and picked up the files and followed the Anbu to the interrogation group room and holding. he was glad that he had some easy layed back guys working with him. After the night he had he could use easy going men to be around! He walked into the room and saw the three girls sitting at the round table and the two men standing on opposite walls. They were there to make sure nothing happened or if a fight broke out. sometimes they even had up to 8 others in there but the girls could be over powered easily. Well physically anyways. Mentally they would win and he knew it. He looked each one over. Jade glared daggers and growled at him with teeth bared. She looked like she was going to jump over the table. Tasia smiled at him, in that sweet lollipop and gumdrop way. God you think her face would get tired from holding that position for too long. Amaya looked calm and collected, she sat there leaning back in her chair which was on it's two back legs. She just nudged her chin up to acknowledge his presents.

Tasia: Hey Ibiki thanks for the coffee it was so awsome of you ! And it came in the morning just like you said it would! Oh and thanks for the food that was really great too!

Amaya:Hey you got coffee? No fair I just got apple juice! Ibiki you'd better have a good explanation for me. I need caffeine more then anyone else in this room and you held out.

Jade:What do you expect for a guy like him? That he some kinda coffee bitch and serves it to everyone every hour? He's an interrogator not a waitress. But he would look cute in a uniform huh?

She gave Ibiki a seductive smile. But she still received no reaction from him. Which made her mad. But she let it slide.

Amaya:Hey coffee bitch where's my coffee?

Ibiki turned his attention to Amaya and gave a glare that looked like death itself. She made her chair rock forward and land on all four legs.

Amaya: Just kidding! Jeez, someone is a little sensitive today. You get much sleep and good java this morning?

Ibiki: So you all know why you are here right?

Tasia: I have no idea! But you must because your like the one that told you guys to bring us here. Or do you just mean why we're here here you know like here where we are right now, this place? because we still don't know the answer to that one do you have like any idea yet or whatever?

Amaya: Good going Ibiki you gave her caffeine right in the morning! Tasia you know your not allowed to have coffee or java in the morning you need to wait until at least 1.

Jade: Yup and the coffee bitch messed up again. (She rolled her eyes)

Amaya: It's not his fault he doesn't know anything! Yah why don't you know anything?

Tasia: because he's totally clueless just like us right Ibiki?

jade: Maybe he's just pretending to be stupid you ever think of that? Tasia he's not trying to be your friend he's being nice just to get answerers out of you.

Amaya: Well this is an interrogation unit dumbass! Besides we are stuck here with a bunch of people like him and his little goofy friends, like them ( she pointed at Hayate) so lets just answer the question and then we can leave and get a good cup of java since he doesn't want to be a waitress.

Tasia: Jade he hasn't done anything to hurt us yet but lock us up in different rooms and then force us to answerer several questions...Oh my god you are evil Ibiki! Your not a very nice person. (she looked sad now)

Jade: Oh for fuck sakes! Look now you hurt her feelings! Do you ever stop fucking up! Or were you just put in this planet to make other people look good?

Amaya: Jade calm down and language please. He's just doing his job and he has to be like a nosy little weasel. Hell his a top notch interrogator and if he is the best this village has we should be out of here soon!

Tasia:(smiling again) Your right Amaya. It's not like he or his goofy little friends know anything. So it's their fault they're a bunch of nosy weasels! See Jade.

Jade: They attacked us remember? Now we're being held hostage. Noe we are stuck in this fucking room with Satan and his little bitches! And no fucking caffeine in our fucking systems!

Jade stood up and instantly Hataye was right by behind her holding both of her arms behind her back. Then Taisa jumped up and tried to make Hayate let go of Jade which resulted in Gage gabbing her and holding her down so she had to sit in her chair. Both were struggling. Amaya suddenly saw Ibiki by her side ready to pounce if she to decided to join the others. It all kinda happened so fast none of the girls had time to react properly. Amaya smiled up at Ibiki.

Amaya: Like I said before, someones a little sensitive this morning. Girls back down and Jade please behave your self at least for an hour. The you can be free to do what you want but the more you put up a fight the longer we won't have coffee!

The other two girls slowly backed down. The two guards still stayed close to them but leaned up against the wall behind them. Ibiki took his seat when all of them were settled down.

Amaya:So coffee bitch weasel what's the deal?

Ibiki just gave her another death glare.

Amaya: Touchy, touchy. Fine sorry. So I'll ask this one more time why didn't I coffee this morning and did you get the results of the test back you know the blood work? By the way the nurse was rabid bastard and bruised my arm up. And then he took like four viles of blood like who needs that much blood? Honestly!

Ibiki sighed and folded his arms.

Ibiki: So do you want the good news or the bad news first?

Jade: Hold up what is going on here? Blood work what fucking blood work? Hey coffee bitch did you steal my fucking blood when I was knocked out ? That makes you even more of a fucking shit bag!

Tasia: I never got any blood work done. Why didn't I get my blood taken is it not good enough or something? I have really strong immune system so that makes my blood even more awesomely cool. So do you want some now?

jade: They probably drugged your coffee and took some while you weren't looking you saw how fast they are.

Amaya:Jade don't put weird idea's in her head you know what happened the last time. The whole ice cream shop incident.

Jade:Yah that was great. The little douche bag deserved it though. He was a total creeper!

Tasia: You just had to bring that up again? Get over it you never know what they do to your ice cream when your nor looking.

jade: Yup just like these shit bags.

Tasia:I don't like ice cream anymore.

Amaya: No you don't do you? So are we cousins or what? Oh forgot good news first then bad. Because if you say bad first it always gets worse. it like karma or some shit.

Jade: And you get after me all the time for language!

Amaya: You sound like you be hanging around the men's change room.

Jade: Well that's because I do.

Tasia: Yup she does remember that time she was dared to go in there and never came out for like 2 hours.

Jade: Yah well what can I say at least I got 24 phone numbers. And hey it's cool to see what your getting before you get it. Like picking out your own birthday present.

Amaya:(laughing) Yah like picking out your birthday suit guy.

Tasia: You would come up with something like that.

Amaya: Well she left that one open I had too. It's common courtesy.

Jade:When did that rule happen?

Amaya: Just made it up. Ibiki news please.

They all looked at him.

Ibiki: We are in fact related.

Amaya: Bad news? Oh wait I'm not dying an I? cause that would totally messed up!

Ibiki: No your not dying. Much to my dismay.

Amaya: Why Ibiki that's a side I've never seen before humor cool. Now what was it?

Ibiki:We are in fact immediate family.

The room went quiet for the first time since Ibiki had come in. Jade and Taisa just looked at Amaya with their mouths open and in shock! Amaya had no idea of what to make of this. This was way confusing. Way, way, way, way confusing.

Chapter 6: Welcome To The Family and Reasoning

See what Amaya thinks of this as the interrogation continues. The girls are only at the beginning of driving all three men absolutely beyond nuts! And Jade has the mouth of a trucker so I'm changing the rating on this story to be on the safe side . Tasia is more confused than ever. And see if Ibiki finally breaks down and becomes the coffee bitch! see you after Christmas:)

Hayate: I better be getting a raise after this. Cough and some more fangirls! cough cough Cough! Cough!

Gage: do need a Halls or something? your puffers and oxygen tank?

Hayate:No why? cough sneeze sneeze sneeze sniffle

Gage: How about some Advil cold? Or Clairatin

Hayate:No why would I need that?

Gage: Uh, never mind.

Jade Because your fucking coughing sneezing and whatever all over the fucking place! And you look like your about to fucking die right here!

Hayate:Oh

Gage: You know what Jade he's single!

Jade: Shut your pie hole pantie waist! I bet you are to so why don't you ask him out?

Gage: You sound like Anko drunk you know that?

Somewhere in the other building Anko sneezes.

Anko: Someone must be thinking sexy thoughts about me!


	6. Chapter 6

Well Christmas was awsome once more and Santa was cool he gave alot of stuff! I love you Santa! You rock! Hope Santa was as good to you as he was to me. Sorry for the wait of the chapter I'm getting caught up in other stories aswell. I'm writing my ass off literally! lol I wish I was a twin then the chapters could be written faster but I'd still be the cool one:)

Chapter 6

**Welcome To the Family and Reasoning**

Amaya was having a bit of a hard time wrapping her head around this one. Big giant coffee bitch weasel ogre was her close family?

Amaya: Yah ooookay. So Now that we are family how about some coffee?

Jade: Huh? So like this is fucked up the ass to hell!

Tasia: OMG see Ibiki I told you you were related to her! This is so exciting like finding out your pregnant!

Jade: Huh?

Tasia: You know it's so exciting but scary as hell all at the same time!!

Amaya: Right now I really wish I was pregnant.

Jade: It's not so bad you could be related to sick looking boy behind me. You'd look sick all the time though so it wouldn't that good huh sick boy?

Tasia: Yah he does look like he has the flu or something. Are you sick sick boy?

They all looked at Hayate. Ibiki nodded which meant he could respond.

Hayate: I'm not sick.

Tasia:Then you have allergies don't you? You know what the best thing for allergies is? Tea green tea it always help me out in the springtime. oh and guess what my favorite thing to do in the spring time is? Well it's kinda odd so you'll have a hard time guessing so I mind as well just go ahead and tell you anyways. It's not really something that really deals with spring but it's pretty close to it. Yah okay not really close now that I've thought about it. but I do do it in the spring! I love to go fishing! And..

Jade: This is all your fault you do realize that don't you bitch weasel?

Amaya: Hey I don't want to be related to a bitch weasel just call him coffee bitch?

Tasia:Why is that?

Amaya: Because when he tells people his name they'd be like Coffee Bitch? And then he can say yes please!

They all laughed well just the girls anyways.

Ibiki:Is this going to go on forever or can we just wrap things up?

Jade: Why you got a hot date with local bicycle?

Tasia:Bicycle? Why a bicycle?

Amaya:(laughing) Because she let's everyone ride!

Tasia: I just had to go and ask didn't I. That's not very nice you know she probably just has low self esteem or something mentally wrong with her. Who are we to judge who he decides to go out with? Maybe he likes easy chicks who don't say no! It's kinda low. Ibiki you can do better then that. leave the poor girl alone!

Jade:(laughing) Yah just leave the bicycle alone. What has the bicycle ever done to you?

Amaya: Jade quit putting thoughts in her head again! Now she'll think that Coffee Bitch goes around chasing free whores! Hey sick boy do you like free whores too?

Hayate:No

Amaya:So you like the ones that cost money? Well it's your dime I guess.

Hayate: I don't like whores altogether.

Jade: That's fucking evil of you sick boy! Most of the time it's not their fault they have no choice.

Tasia: Yah sick boy maybe the whores don't like you either did you ever think of that? Maybe you just need to meet one then you'll see that their actually nice girls. We should go look for one and bring her to you so you can meet her!

Ibiki had trouble holding down a small smile on his usually stern face. These girls are driving him to the brink of insanity.

Hayate: I prefer you didn't.

Jade:Oh come on sick boy don't be such baby!

Hayate: My name is Hayate not sick boy.

Amaya: Sick boy nobody told you to speak your mind. What is up with your friend there?

Jade: Tight wad is just hanging out aren't you tight wad?

Gage: My name is Gage not tight wad.

Amaya: Tight wad chill. So like what is your job here anyways? To look intimidating or just plain retarded? Because your doing a bad job on the first one.

Tasia:They don't look retarded maybe their just a little bit on the special side. I like special people you know. Their so childlike and are very easily entertained! And they really enjoy your company! So do you guys enjoy our company?

Gage:No!

Tasia: Wow tight wad is cranky today. You know what you should do after this is over go and have a nice bubble bath and drink a nice hot cup of green tea. You too sick boy. You need a little more green tea than him though. Ibiki do you like green tea?

Ibiki:Yes I do like green tea so can we start again on the questioning or do you want to wait until later?

Tasia: Why are you not feeling good you know you look a little bit flushed maybe your coming down with something. Maybe sick boy gave his sick boy sickness to you.

Hayate:I'm not sick.

Amaya: But your face says you do or do you always look that way?

Hayate:...

Amaya:Oh sorry you always look like that? Your right Jade I'm glad I'm not related to him!

Tasia: Aawww But look at him he looks so cute! It just makes you want to make him a nice bowl of chicken noodle soup to make him feel better. Don't worry sick boy I wouldn't mind being related to you you too tight wad!

Ibiki: (mumbles) Their all fucking crazy!

Amaya: I heard that coffee bitch brother! Take it back! We are not crazy you are! Your the shit bags that are keeping us here! Even though we are related you aren't giving me coffee and that is what family is supposed to do is give family coffee!

Jade: So you think we're crazy huh Coffee bitch? So do you have any idea how fucking crazy you jerkoffs are?

Tasia: We maybe crazy but your crazier!

Amaya:Some fucking family you turned out to be I really wish I was pregnant it would be a whole lot easier!

Jade: Okay so lets go get you knocked up! Hey tight wad do you know of any bars we could go crash so she can get laid?

Tasia: I want to come too! I love babies their so cute and small just like people!

Ibiki: No one is going anywhere! No bars! No pregnancies!

Amaya:Hey just because your not getting laid doesn't mean I can't! So tight wad and sick boy you want to come get laid? Oh and sick boy I promise if i see a whore I chase her down the street so you don't have to deal with her!

Ibiki:No one is going anywhere!

Amaya: Chill big brother we were only joking!

Ibiki looked at her with a death glare. He leaned back and rubbed his head band and eyes.

Ibiki:So far we have gotten no where! We are just right back to where we started! Do you want to finish this now or do you want to wait until later! Because right now this is pointless!

Tasia: I'm getting hungry can you get me some food?

Ibiki:No! Any other requests?!

Amaya: Coffee?

Ibiki:NO!

Jade: Sex?

Ibiki: Huh?... No!

Jade: Made you think about it huh?

Ibiki stood up and put his hands on the table with a thud that made all of the girls jump.

Ibiki:Now listen to me and listen carefully! I want you to answer my questions! Do not say anything else that will take you off topic! Do not even look at each other ! Do not even talk unless I ask you a question directed to you! You got that?!!

Ibiki gave them all a death glare that chilled them to the bone. He was using a chakra technique that he used on the most hardest detainees. Tight wad and sick boy were amazed that he could shut them up and keep them quiet for so long. Gage leaned over to Hayate.

Gage: He should of did this half an hour ago.

Ibiki glared for a second at him. That shut gage up pretty fast! He turned to Amaya first.

Ibiki:Amaya is everything you told me so far the truth?

Amaya nodded. All three girls looked kinda dazed like they were in a trance.

Ibiki:Tasia are you or any of your friends spies?

Tasia shook her head no.

Ibiki:Jade Do you know why you are here?

Jade shook her head no.

Ibiki:Amaya Are any of you from this land?

Amaya shook her head no

Ibiki:Any questions?

Amaya: Can I have some coffee?

Ibiki:Tasia Do you have any special fighting skills?

Tasia shook her head no.

Ibiki: Any questions?

Tasia: Why are you so mean?

Ibiki:Jade do you or you friend have any plans to harm our village?

Jade shook her head no.

Ibiki: Any questions?

Jade: Can we still go to the bar to get laid?

Ibiki: No you can't. Is what everything you've told me the truth?

They all nodded yes.

Ibiki:Good that's all I needed. You girls are good I only need to use this technique on the most strong willed.

Ibiki let them go. He stood up strait and looked down on all three girls. A small smirk on his scared lips. He had won finally! But he did have to use his special technique which was so draining on him. Now low on chakra too he sat back down.

Amaya: That was so cool coffee bitch you have to teach me that!

Ibiki looked at her stunned. In the technique they weren't supposed to remember what happened.

Amaya: And see I told you I was telling you the truth family doesn't lie to family do they? Just remember that in the future! By the way Jade you really do have to get laid! You have the libido of a male dog!

Jade shrugged her shoulders.

Jade: What just happened here and why are saying I need to get laid? Well we all know it's the truth.

Tasia: I feel dizzy. What did just happen? I think I need to go rest or something I feel tired. Maybe I just need some coffee. Hey Ibiki Can you please get me some? I'd love you forever. (she was still dazed and confused)

Jade: What's up with you Tasia you feeling alright. Do you need to lie down?

Amaya: He just asked us questions just a minute ago and we answered them don't you remember?

Jade: Huh? What are talking about what questions? Coffee Bitch did you just mind rape me?!!

Tasia: He raped our minds?!?! OMG that is so wrong! You stay out of my mind you mind raping pervert!

Amaya: Wow Ibiki you are a perv!

Tasia: This never happened to me before I don't know what to do?!

Jade: For fuck sakes! Do you and these pantie wastes ever stop? Fuck you are the worst piece of dog shit I've ever know and I've known alot of shit bag people!

Amaya: Fuck Jade calm down it wasn't that bad!

Jade: Just losing your virginity bad!

Tasia: Yah but this is getting it up the ass kinda bad! You disgust me Ibiki! Did you ever get it up the ass? I never but I hear it hurts!

Amaya: Yah Ibiki did you ever get it up the ass?

Ibiki sat back with his arms crossed and glared.

Jade: Maybe you three guys need to get together and try it huh?

Amaya:(laughing) It gives new meaning to the names coffee bitch and sick boy had tight wad!

Tasia: Huh? oh Jade you left that one open to huh?

Jade: (laughing) Yes I did it on purpose!

Ibiki: You answered all the questions I needed. So for now lunch will be served you can eat here. I'll be back later.

Amaya: Can we have some coffee now please Ibiki you promised!

Ibiki stood up gathered his papers and walked to the door.

Ibiki: Yes You can have some coffee.

Ibiki left the room and then tight wad and sick boy followed.

Jade: Hey sick boy do you want to have fuck me later? The way you pinned me down gave me some fucking pretty sexy thoughts!

he just ignored her and left the room. He turned to make sure that the door was locked. there was no way in hell he wanted any of them to ever get loose!

Gage: So sick boy you going to take her up on her offer?

Hayate: No but at least I'm not a tight wad!

**Chapter 7****Coffee Is Served and A Side Order Of Hayate!**

Hayate just lost the bet and has to get the girls their lunch and coffee. He also has to be present in the room while they eat to make sure they don't try anything while eating. Will the girls drive him to quit his job? Find out next time!

Ibiki: Cyberspyderweb when I find you your going to be in the torture room of three days!!!!

Anko: Wow Ibiki I've never seen you this way before. And I've pissed you off may of times.

Ibiki: You have no idea what I've just been put through!

Anko :Your right I'll go easy on you today.

Ibiki: Do you even know how to go easy on anyone?

Anko: No but I can at least pretend to try right?

Ibiki: I'm going to find some Advil! Maybe some Sake while I'm at it!

Anko:Hey Ibiki since your going out can you do me a favor?

Ibiki: What is it Anko?

Anko: Can you pick me up a coffee?

Ibiki punched the wall so hard that his arm went all the way through and most of the wall came down when he pulled his arm out. He calmly walked off. Anko walked to the hole in the wall and looked at it confused. She looked in .

Gage: Hi Anko! So I see you found Ibiki! - Gage waved at her. :)

Please review me! Please review me! Please review me! Please review me!Please review me! Please review me! Please review me!


	7. Chapter 7

Remeber to read and review:)

**Coffee Is Served and A Side Order of Hayate!**

They were finally done with the girls for now thank god! It seemed like forever! How much more can they take from them. Lunch break was beginning to look great! Hayate walked to his desk which he shared with two other part timers for this unit. He sat down and decided to fill out all the nessasary paper work. He just wanted to be alone. Sick boy why the hell would they call him sick boy! Yah he had allergies and asthma but he was healthy oherwise. His cough did act up alot but he didn't exactaly look like he was going to die or anything. Why was he letting these girls get to him one was so stupid he actually felt sorry for her and wondered if she actually could live on her own maybe she was special too? The blonde was so crude she should be a bartender in an all male strippers bar and lay every man who crossed her path. The one related to this units top interigator seemed to be the only normal one there but was being led astray by the other two. How could they be related? Everyone knew that Ibiki had a younger brother but was this his sister? Or half sister? He was filling in the final form to hand into Ibiki when Gage walked over and stood by his desk.

Gage: Ibiki said we have to figure out which one of us is going to serve the girls their lunch and coffee.

Hayate: What? We have to do it? Why?

Gage: Because the unit is low there was a team set out on orders by the left border village. They needed heavy clearence there so once more we are under staffed. Five men short.

Hayate nodded and looked up at Gage.

Hayate: So how do you want to settle this? You know they talked to me more then they talked to you. Tight wad.

Gage: Well sick boy, I don't want to be in there more then I have too. They call me tight wad! I'd rather be sick boy!

Hayate: Tight wad relax. How about rock, paper, sissors?

Gage: Fine let's do it. But first the winner has to treat the other person on friday to drinks all night Luna's tavern!

Hayate: That sounds fair enough. Let's do it. One round winner doesn't have to eat with the girls from hell!

Hayate stood up as they did the manly stance of rock, paper ,sissors game. Hey it's manly! They shook their fists and then relased thier hands. They both looked down at their hands.

Gage: Yes I win! Hah Hayate you have to eat with the girls! Yes I'm free!

Hayate groaned and shook his head.

Hayate: Maybe if I hand in my resignation now I won't have to.

Gage: Nope it will take 6 working days to clear my friend.

Hayate:I could just quit right now and walk out.

Gage: You'b be concidered a M.I.A. nin and be charged. You'd have a marked record and never be able to advance or go on out village missions.

Hayate: But it might be worth it think about it.

Gage: I don't want to think about it because if you leave I have to do it. But look on the bright side you know you'll walk out of here with crazy bitches phone number right? And that my friend is a garenteed lay right there! Your one lucky man you know that?

Hayate: No I'm not. Do you want her phone number?

Gage: Nay I want leave her to you. Here I'll take your paper work to Ibiki I'm done mine too. Have fun and don't foget the coffee!

He took the papers and went on his way to Ibiki's office.

Hayate: Remember you owe me drinks tight wad!

Great just his luck he was going to have to put up with the three girls on their break time. He rubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breath. Well he better get going before any of the girls became any more crazier than before. He went to the kitchen to start getting thier meals ready and ate his. He got the trays ready and of course remembered the coffee. He went to the room and unlocked it and went inside. The three girls stopped talking and watched him as he came to the table and set the meals in front of them. He sat down where Ibiki had been sitting and leaned back and crossed his arms not looking all to pleased.

Amaya: Cool coffee you rock Hayate!

Jade: Finally some sanity in a cup thanks!

Amaya: You know what? That was crazy earlier wasn't it we were like all mad at you and then you turn around and do something nice for us! Now I feel bad for calling you sick boy.

Tasia: Yah sorry I was just too stressed out by Ibiki. You know he would have girls falling all over him if he wasn't so anal all the time! If he'd just learn how to chillax! He's not bad looking at all the scars are kinda sexy in a way!

Amaya: EEEWWWWW! He's related to me! Your not allowed to say things like that around me you know that!

Jade: She's right you know he's pretty hot in a bondage whip kinda way! Right Hayate?

All three girls just looked at him but he didn't answer. He just kept a flat stare that seemed to hold no emotion.

Jade: Oh come on Hayate! We are giving you a break because the boys aren't around but hey if you want a hard time we can sure give you one!

Amaya: Say something and join in the conversation or face the wrath of a three woman tag team of raw mental crap sick boy!

Jade: Hayate let me reason with you what would you do if you were in our situation? We are weaker than you, we are being held captaive and so far have never seen any woman around here.

Amaya: You do have woman in this dimension right?

They all just looked at Hayate who didn't look like he was going to answer any time soon but.

Hayate: Yes we do.

Jade: So the hottie talks after all huh?

Tasia: You know what Hayate you really are cute you know that?

Amaya: Yup you are. Can you tell us some things about my cousin or whatever?

Hayate: Like what?

Amaya Like you know stuff. Like how he is and shit like that.

Hayate : Any questions you have for him you'll have to get from him.

Tasia: Does that mean you like don't know anything about him?

Hayate: I don't make his buisness my buisness.

Jade: So why are you and your friend trying to make our buiness his?

Tasia: Yah like we don't know anything! Do you know anything?

Hayate: I'm not at liberty to say.

Amaya: Well free your self for a moment and tell us.

Hayate:...

Amaya:Freedom of speech do you have it here?

Jade: Obviously not.

All the girls started to eat. And Hayate just stared at them. There was silence thank god for at least three minutes until Tasia started to talk.

Tasia: Wow this fried rice is da bomb! I've never tasted anythign this good before! Did you make this yourself?

She looked at Hayate. He just shook his head no.

Amaya:Are you going to say anything to us at all this break? Because you know if you don't that's okay to but your going to have to go back to your place on the wall and no taking tight wads place either or I'll tell him! I won't tell him about you taking his place but that you called him a Nancy boy!

Tasia: But his names not Nancy that's a...Oh. Yah I heard it too!

Jade:You two are so like six. Let me reason with you sick boy in words you understand. (clears her throat) Fucking quit staring at us! Your just sitting there staring and it's fucking annoying as hell! Your like some preverted stalker or something! Why are you doing it?

He just sat there looking at Jade for a moment all was silent all waiting for an answer of some kind finally Hayate gave in.

Hayate:I'm just doing my job. I have to watch you.

Jade: Why didn't you freakin say something earlier? Geez why are guys so stupid are all you just born that way?

Amaya: Yah I now what that like remember Raze now he was the biggest idoit on the planet! Why do we girls fall for the biggest asshole on this messed up planet? Guya are all jerkoffs!

Tasia: You said it! They all seem to think that we were put here for one thing! To clean up after them and shit!

Jade: I though you were going to say sex. And that seems to be the only thing that is good about them!

Amaya: Jeeeezzz Jade there seems to be only one thing on your mind lately.

Tasia: Yah are just down because you've been single in like forever? This is the longest you ever went without a boyfriend.

Jade: Your right I must be loosing my touch huh?

Amaya: We need to find your mojo! You like dropped it or something!

Jade: My mojo?

Tasia: You need to get your groove back.

Amaya: Why don't you practice on Hatyate!

Hayate's face just went stunned for a moment then he just returned to his normal face which right now was just laid back kind of annoyed.

Hayate: No. No you won't.

Tasia: Don't be such a spoil sport! It's just a practice.

Amaya:Yah. Do you have a girlfriend?

Hayate: That's none of your buisness.

Tasia: See you don't other wise you would of said yes. Because if you did you'd want to brag. Your just another guy. And believe me we know guys!

Amaya: That's so true most girls know all about guys and you no exception. You don't have a girlfriend so can she practice on you or what?

Hayate: No she can't.

Jade: You know I'm going to anyways right? So what are you going to do about it anyways?

Amaya: Are you going to call your little friend tight wad or my relative? How do you think were related any how?

Tasia: Well he does look like your father for some strange reason but seems a whole lot nicer then him. Your dad's a shit bag!

Amaya: Yah I know. Hayate what would you do it we all attacked you at once?

Hayate: If you do I have permission to render you unconcious.

Tasia: Really who said you could? Was it ibiki?

Hayate: The hand book did. If I feel your a threat to me or any others then it gives me permission.

Amaya: What hand book is that? I want to read it for myself! Go get it!

Hayate: It's what we read when we are a signed to this unit and no you can't read it.

Jade: Why not? Let me guess it has a sorts of stupid things in it like how to do a propper strangle hold and so on huh? So what should you do if a girl tries to have her way with you?

Hayate just sighed and rubbed his hand down his face and leaned back on the chair.

Hayate: We just have to ignore it.

Jade: Really so how long do you think you can ignore me?

Hayate: Forever. Your not my type and I'm not looking for a relationship from any deetainee.

Amaya: So that's what you think of her huh? So to you she is just a deetainee and nothing else. Sick boy you are such an ass!

Jade: Yah you are so do you like to make all deetainee's feel like they're just shit under your boot? Or just innocent ones who are captives?

Amaya: You have some fucking nerve you sad son of a bitch you know that?

Tasia: Your such a bastard! I though you were nice and I even said I wouldn't mind being related to you ! But now I do I don't want to be related to a stupid diapered mama's boy like you!

Jade: Now look what you did you made Taisa fucking insult you! She only does that when she's super mad! This is all your fault fuck up!

Amaya: Yah shit sac this is a new low even for you! This is the side of you you should of used on someone else not us!

Jade: Are all the men in your fucking messed up village just as retarded as you? Or do they get worse? You know I feel sorry for your women here to have to put up with all you guys and your crap!

Tasia: So do you like force your women to stay because if I was one of them I'd want to leave!

Amaya: Your such an asshole. You know what just take all of our trays and get the hell out of here far far away from us!

Tasia: I also say you should leave your not very nice to us or to the women in this village! So go on take the tray and leave us alone!

Jade: Just get the fuck out of here! Your just wasting space! Why don't you be actually useful? I want out of here so go find someone who will let us leave.

Amaya: Truly you should just go I think I've had enough of you being here.

Jade: Are you not getting it or what? Why are you still here? We do not want to be around you! Leave!

Tasia: Go away!

Amaya: Look I'm getting mad at you and when that happeneds everyone looses so just take our trays and leave us. We need a a break from you before we get questioned again. Your making me all stressed out.

Tasia: Me too I'm telling Ibiki when he gets back from his break! Your a creepy jerk!

Jade:I really have nothing to say to you but if you don't leave I'll be saying alot! and I won't stop until Ibiki gets back either so you'll have to knock everyone of us out and think what Ibiki will do to you he wants us awake got it we are done eatting so take the trays and go somewhere elsr for now and give us a break that's all were asking. We just want to be far away from you for now alright baby? So just stand you totally hot built body up and I want to see you cute ass walk right out that door! see you later okay?

Well Hayate did stand up and take their trays. He walked backwards to the door and went through it. He put the trays down and locked up the door. He went to the staff room and put the trays on the counter and went back to his desk to fill out more paper work. He was like in some kinda trance. What the hell just happened? They were nice then angry then nice and so on and so on. What they hell was wrong with these women?!?! They were all crazy bitches! Why did the craziest one always have to hit on him? Why Him? He crossed his arms and rested his head on them he felt dizzy. Why did he have to say yes to Genma and switch places with him! he was supposed to be here not him! He was so dead when he saw him next! He would have to pay out his ass for this one! He was fine this morning and now he was on the verge of killing someone. They turned him into a maniac! He smiled just one more session and it would be all over. No more crazy bitches and he had the next day off so he was going to rest and not come out of his house.

He didn't leave because the girls told him too. He was allowed too. They were done thier meals and all things that could be made into a weapon were out of the room. And they were fed. His lunch time job was done. He had twenty-five minutes before Ibiki came back from his break. He had to fill out the report about the lunch. But he couldn't really remember anything just thier ever changing emotions and them running their mouths about hell knows what and well Jade needs to get laid that's all he could remember. So he filled out the sheet with what he knew and just left out the rest and put"They are all crazy and should be locked up in an insane assylum some where far away from the village." He just wanted to go home.

**Free and Freeier**

Finally they are allowed to go outside! Fesh air for the three! But why? And what of poor Hayate? Ibiki has to make a choice what will he choose? Find out next time!

Hayate: I just want you to know coughcough cyberspyderweb that was evil of you! cough

cyberspyderweb: Sorry Hayate But you know you desevered it right? You insulted the girls!

Anko:Yah you did and for that my friend you shall pay!

Hayate:What did I do? cough

Anko: Well if you don't know I'm not going to tell you!

cyberspyderweb:Yah you figure it out!

Anko: Just like a guy to not know what he did wrong huh?

cyberspyderweb: You know it why are they so stupid anyways?

Anko:I don't know? Why do they always have to think their right all the time too?

Hayate: Look you two...uh...I'm sorry...cough...for whatever I did to make you mad.

cyberspyderweb: So what did you do wrong then Hayate?

Hayate:...00

Anko: Figures you aplogize and you have no idea what for huh? Typical! Just typical!

cyberspyderweb: Don't say sorry if you don't mean it! Whatever Anko want to go get some Dango?

Anko: Yes, yes I do let's go! Bye Hayate!

cyberspyderweb: When you actually know the reason why we're mad you know where to find us!

They both walk away. Hayate just goes back to his desk and rests his head on it. Gage comes back from his brake and walks up to Hayate's desk.

Gage: Hey dude what's wrong with you?

Hayate: I'm going to be single forever!!

Please review:)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own much but what I do own is mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry about the long wait but I have been so busy lately! So read and enjoy! And Review people Review!

**Free And Freeier!**

Ibiki was waiting in the fifth Hokage's office. He need input as what to do with the girls. If they weren't a threat to the village and hadn't come from another land. They had no right to keep them detained and were allowed to leave. But after they leave what were they going to do? They wouldn't have any place to stay and no money to buy food and such. It was really getting complicated. Ibiki had thought about taking Amaya in, but what about her friends? He didn't want them to live with him either. He only had a two bedroom house.

"Ibiki I read your report and it is one complicated situation don't you think?" Tsunade asked as she walked in with Shizune behind her.

"Yes it is indeed." He nodded his head in respect.

"What do you think should be done?" She sat down at the huge desk and folder her hands and looked at Ibiki.

"Well they are not a threat to the village. They only seem to be a threat to themselves so far. There is one more thing."

"Yes I know. You are related some how to one of them right?"

Ibiki nodded.

"Well that does seem a bit odd." Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"The only thing that I could think of was to put them under Section 38-2RS9"

"Yes that does seem the way to go. They have absolutely no one?"

"Right. Just because I'm related to one doesn't mean I want all of them at my house. I don't know anyone of them."

"Yes and I wouldn't expect you to have them stay there either. In fact I'm against you doing that, I wouldn't put you in a dangerous position."

"So when can you have the papers ready for the Section to begin?"

"Well I'll call right now and then it could be signed and approved by 5pm. They might have to stay another night with you guys at the unit. I don't know if the order will be put through fast enough for the housing to be ready by tonight. I'll see what I can do. This is the first time we needed housing this fast. Hummmm, Well I'll just see what i can do for them ok?"

"Good. If they have to stay one more night we'll just keep them in the base restrooms."

Tsunade nodded and motioned for him to leave. Ibiki nodded and left the room, he was on him way back to his unit.

In the unit:

"Hayate! Your alive! Glad to see you lived through the lunch from hell!" Gage ran up to his desk and dropped a brown bag on it "I figured you need it after being stuck in there with those crazy girls!"

Hayate opened the bag and took out the bottle, he looked at the label. Gage had brought him so aspirin.

"Thanks Gage. You know I'm going to need another bottle right?" Hayate said leaning back in his chair.

"Really that bad huh? So what did they do now?"

"Well they went from being nice to me, to hating me, to being comfortable with me, to loving me and now they hate me so much they don't want to be in the same room as me!"

Gage laughed " What the hell did you do my friend? You know I have two sisters, so you had to of done something wrong. You know girls and women in a group is dangerous. From my experience never talk to two or more girls at once. They will gang up on you. They did that didn't they?"

"Yes! I you knew more about dealing with women why didn't you supervise lunch!?"

"I didn't want to. I have to deal with enough crazy women in my life I don't want to deal with more! Oh don't tell my wife I said that! Ah hell just tell her knowing her she already knows. It's like she has a sixth sense or some crazy shit! Women who really understands them? It's like natures cruel joke for all us men! What we have to put up with for love huh?"

Ibiki came walking in and Gage stood straight and so did Hayate.

"At ease. Well it looks like we are going to be putting the girls under Section 38-2RS9. The paper work should be done by 5pm and it looks like housing will be taken care of tomorrow. So they might have to stay here for one more night. Once the Section is cleared they are free to go. Hokage's orders."

They both looked at him surprised.

"So what do you want to do now?" Hayate asked sounding a bit nervous.

"He pissed off the girls some how. They don't want to be in the same room as him." Gage smiled.

"And what is their reason?" Ibiki asked.

"I don't remember. Every thing just kinda happened so fast they just switched moods so fast." Hayate didn't hold eye contact with Ibiki.

"Well then you can stay out of this. Gage let's go." Ibiki walked to the room that held the girls.

"Yes, Sir." Gage followed Ibiki. He didn't look to happy but Hayate had a huge smile on his face.

The two men walked into the room and the girls stopped talking and just looked at them.

"Ibiki you came back to visit! How nice to see your relative who is incarcerated!" Amaya smiled at him. "That's what families for right?"

"So where's the fucking sexist pig?" Jade asked.

"He needed a break. So we have some good news and some bad. Which do you choose first?" Ibiki sat down at the table.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh let me pick!" Tasia raised her arm up in the air.

"No Tasia you know it's always bad news first." Amaya said

"Yah Tasia you know the whole karma thing Amaya has going on. Plus we know if it comes from him it's all fucking bad news right Morino?" Jade looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Jade not everything he's done has been bad you know! He did do something nice right?" Taisa looked at Ibiki "Help me out Ibiki what did you that was nice?"

"Taisa your too nice you know that? Brother just give me the news already! What are you waiting for? Speak up!"

"Fine. Your almost free."

"Yay! We are free and stuff! I'm so happy I think I'm going to cry! Your a good person Ibiki you know that?" Tasia smiled "Do you know what is better than being free? Freeier!"

"Yah Tasia honey? I don't think that's a word." Jade leaned back.

"Ibiki what do you mean almost?" Amaya crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair.

"Yay! almost doesn't really cut it for me either. There has to be a catch right? You wouldn't just let us walk right out of here just free like that. Not when your men dragged us here unconscious. So what's it going to take huh?" Jade looked angry.

"Paper work, you will be free by 5pm. We no longer have reason to contain you. You will be given all your stuff back that was taken. Any questions to that?" Ibiki nodded.

"Fuck Yah! Are you fucking serious? Holy shit! So we were here for nothing? You have no fucking idea how mad I am right now! See we didn't do anything and now your like letting us just fucking go like that?!" Jade stood up and paced.

"Shit! Calm down Jade! So what made you come to this decision?" Amaya asked annoyed.

"Who cares I'm free to go! I hate it here! It smells like the bottom of a shitty garbage can! All the guys here are crazy! I need sunlight it's too dark in here! I need a window! Can I go outside now?" Taisa was smiling at Ibiki who just looked at her like she was on drugs.

"No you have to wait to go outside. The decision was made by myself and the Hokage. She is the ruler of this Village. You don't seem to be a threat. And you are true to your story."

"See family doesn't lie to family Ibiki! Hey have you ever lied to me? You know I'll be heart broken if you have right?" Amaya looked at him sceptically.

"No I haven't. I never take the cowards way out and that nothing good ever came from a lie." Ibiki looked at her.

"Cool. but you know there are white lies have you ever seen any good come form one of those?" Amaya challenged him.

"Rarely. I have used one or two of those at times, but you feel awkward after and guilt does set in doesn't it?"

"Yah your right. By the way How are we free if we can't go outside yet?" Amaya smiled at him.

"Well we have to wait for the paper work to be sent here. You will read all the conditions and sign if you would like to be free. It has to be sent back processed and signed by the judge. They will send back temporary identification cards, which you will have to carry at all times. The real cards will have your photograph on them, but you will have to wait for them to be done, it will take at least 3 days until your information is take of and processed. Then you are free to go. You are under Section 38-2RS9."

"What exactly is that Section for?" Amaya asked

"Well it's held for refugee's who have family here that need help and support." Ibiki explained.

"Well we are not refugee's Ibiki. You do know that right?" Amaya looked at him confused.

"We really didn't know what to do with all three of you. This was the section that seemed to work best for us and for you. You do have family here. Well just me. This allows you to have housing, a furniture grant and a temporary income for the next two years. All of you don't know how you got here, don't have a home, don't have any money and don't know anyone around here but me. Do you see where I'm going with this?

Amaya and the other two nodded.

"Well okay so that's how it's gonna be huh? Well sounds good then. So now we just sit and wait for the papers right?" Amaya said

"Yes it looks like it. Is everyone okay with this?" Ibiki looked at the other two.

"Yah fucking whatever it takes to get out of here!" Jade was still pacing.

"Yea! Yea it sounds good to me! But Ibiki? Are we getting the house or whatever today?" Tasia looked confused but happy.

"I was just getting to that part. Well it looks like the housing won't be ready for tonight. It should be ready by tomorrow or the next day."

"Great so like where are we going to stay then?" Amaya didn't sound to pleased.

"Well here but not in lock up. We do have a couple of resting rooms here. So you will be staying here until your housing is ready." Ibiki looked at Amaya "That's the best we can do right now."

"Okay I guess it's better than being out on the streets with nothing. Wow this is like the first conversation we had that actually makes sense huh? Fine just get the papers so we can at least go outside."

"Yah well, we just have to wait. But we can go out to balcony on the roof if you want. I know you won't be able to escape for up there."

"Oh really is that a challenge Ibiki? I never thought you had that in you. You are one hot piece of tail you know that?" Jade stopped pacing and smiled at him.

Ibiki just sighed and looked at Jade.

"Jade do you hit on everyone? Or am I really that special?"

"Yes and double yes. Why don't women here think your hot? Well if they don't then it's their loss and my gain right?"

"Uh, huh." Ibiki just shrugged and Gage just muffled his laugh. But Ibiki gave him a glare that made him stop immediately.

"You know Ibiki she did say before how sexy you were. But I don't think you are. I mean your family. To me that's just totally gross!"Amaya smiled.

"Yah she did and so did I ! You are cute and could get a girl if you weren't into easy chicks and bicycles!" Tasia smiled and giggled.

Amaya and Jade just burst out laughing.

"What about you tight wad? Do get much play?" Jade looked over at him smiling evilly.

"I'm married." He said smiling back.

"Really? Wow who would of thought a guy like you could be married? See Ibiki there's still hope for you!" Amaya laughed.

Gage just glared at the girls who were giggling at him.

"Lighten up Gage. Were only messing with you. Ibiki let's go to the roof. I want to go check out your village!" Amaya said as she stood up.

"Right, let's go." Ibiki stood up and the girls followed.

Gage was right behind him. Hayate's desk was right beside the stairs. There was no way to avoid them, so he lowered him head to try not be noticed by them. But it didn't work.

"Hi Hayate!" Tasia smiled and waved as she passed.

"Hey bro what's up?" Amaya nodded her chin in a greeting.

"Did you change your mind?" Jade looked at him evilly.

Hayate glanced up and thought the hate for him died out until the last comment hit. Then he just ducked his head lower so that it was almost touching the desk.

"Geez Hayate, You really need to learn how to relax a bit! You look so tense!" Gage said as he passed with a smile.

Hayate threw a stapler at Gage, it almost hit him but Gage bolted around the corner. Once on the roof the girls finally got to see the village for the first time. They were in awe. They all had never seen anything like it before. (Well duh! Huh?)

**Welcome To the Village!**

Well now that the papers came they are free! See what happens when they get to met some of the new people! Yay! New people! Will they pass or clash with the new people? See next time!

Sorry for the boring chapter but you know sometimes they just have to be. The next one is going to be fun! And funnier! And plus you needed to know where they were going to stay right? Well you did. :)

Ibiki: Wow that was unexpected. It was almost normal. Did you drug them Hayate?

Hayate: Cough Cough No did you want me too? Cough Because if you do I can do it right now for you!

Ibiki:Request denied. They were almost human in there.

Gage:Yes, yes they were. It's like they took at their hate and aggression out on you Hayate! Thanks!

Hayate: WHAT?!?! Cough Cough

Ibiki: They were co-operative and understanding.

Gage:Yup, you really worked some magic in there Hayate!

Hayate: Huh?!

Ibiki:Good tactic Hayate. I can see your learning well in this unit. I will inform the Hokage that you are ready to move up in this unit soon!

Hayate:Oh, cough, okay.

Ibiki was leaving.

Gage:Don't forget to tell her he's good with the female detainee's!!

Ibiki just waved good bye. Anko walks up to them.

Hayate:Thanks alot Gage! Could you hate on me anymore?

Gage:Hey, when your good your good!

Anko:Good? Good with what?

Gage:Dealing with the ladies.

Anko just burst out laughing at them. She stood there for about a minute holding her sides. She did slow down a bit.

Hayate:What's so funny Anko?

Anko:(giggled) Nothing...Hey Yugao! Hayate thinks he's good with the ladies!

Yugao:What?!

Both women are laughing too hard to say anything more. Gage joins in.

Hayate:I really am going to be single for the rest of my life!


End file.
